<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>not a damsel by wizardxlizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458484">not a damsel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardxlizard/pseuds/wizardxlizard'>wizardxlizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, kind of, these boys need to stop being horny and feral and use their words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardxlizard/pseuds/wizardxlizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier gets a little feral in a bar and Geralt is a little bit into it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>not a damsel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is used to saving humans, he rarely sees people with power that impress him that aren’t magic or warrior queens.</p><p>So when he stalks back into the tavern where he left Jaskier earlier and heard shouts and a bottle smashing he’s put right on edge.</p><p>Doesn’t take long for him to tell the man threatening Jaskier with a broken bottle thinks he did some untoward things with his wife.</p><p>Geralt watches, hand ready to reach for his blade, the bard has been able to talk his way out of worse and there’s no need for senseless bloodshed.</p><p>It seems to happen in slow motion, Jaskier straightens his posture and seems to stand a foot taller, his eyes narrow with something fierce Geralt had never seen on him before.</p><p>It seems to happen instantly, Jaskier always bragged about having quick hands bit the Witcher never saw it in action, other than him playing his lute.</p><p>But in a flash, Jaskier moved behind the man, grabbed his wrist and held the jagged edge of the bottle to his throat, while still in his hand.</p><p>The other patrons, who had been quiet before, were silent now. Geralt took a step forward.</p><p>Jaskier looked up at the noise “Oh Geralt, you’re back early!” There was a slightly crazed look in his eyes, and his smile was a bit too wide, he looked to he having fun.</p><p>And by the gods of Geralt didn't find it hellishly attractive.</p><p>“Jaskier what the fuck” as he said it, the man pinned to Jaskier saw it as an opportunity to escape and tried to wriggle out of his arms.</p><p>“Now, that won’t do, apologize and I’ll let you go” Jaksier tightened his grip on the man and re-positioned his hold of the bottle.</p><p>Geralt pondered whether or not Jaskiers arms were as strong as they looked right now and how he would very much want to find out</p><p>“What?!” He sounded completely dumbfounded by Jaskiers request, the bard moved the glass closer to the mans neck</p><p>“I’d hurry if I were you, my hands are a bit tired after spending time with your wife earlier, wouldn’t want them to slip,” Jaskiers voice was still completely level, if not a bit taunting, no sign that he was threatening a mans life “that would be a mess”</p><p>“I’m- I'm sorry!” The man shouted a hurried apology and Jaskier released him.</p><p>“Very well thank you” he let the bottle to crash to the floor and turned to Geralt, walking in close “Right! Sorry you saw me like that” he said a bit sheepishly, looking embarrassed for his actions, that wouldn’t do.</p><p>“Jaskier what the fuck, why don’t I ever see that when I get taken under by a drowner” Geralt tried to level his lecherous thoughts and behave normally.</p><p>“Geralt, monsters are scary, but there’s nothing a big burly drunk man can do to me that I can’t handle, I like having you around though, they don’t even try anything when you stare daggers at anyone who approaches me”</p><p>“That’s why you keep me around then?” He laughed at this, thinking it was he who kept Jaskier around.</p><p>“I’m just waiting for you to finally tell me what you want,” Jaksier stepped impossibly closer</p><p>“I caught your eye before, I could tell what you were thinking” Geralt swallowed, hoping to anyone listening that that wasn’t true</p><p>“I’d like to hear you say it though, what is it that you want Geralt?” His voice was quiet now, and he sounded a bit vulnerable.</p><p>“You- I want you, however you’ll have me,” Geralt felt compelled to tell the truth, like saying anything but would be the end of him, he was rewarded with Jaskiers brilliant smile and a hand on his wrist dragging him upstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I might end up writing more for this/ making it a series but as of now its a standalone, i just love this premise so much!!!</p><p>crossposted on tumblr @ battlecries-dear, with my other short, less narrative stuff,  thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>